The UMASS CFAR Molecular Biology Core (Core E) serves the research needs of multiple independent investigators conducting HIV/AIDS research at the University of Massachusetts Medical School (UMASS). Based on the NIH CFAR Program goals and objectives, Core E provides essential molecular biology reagents, services, facilities, training and technical expertise in support of basic and clinical HIV/AIDS research programs. Core E also provides added value to the UMASS CFAR and its members by supporting technology development, educational initiatives, and outreach activities that cannot be easily provided through standard research grants. Lastly, Core E continues to foster collaboration and communication between basic and clinical HIV/AIDS investigators at UMASS. Core E Functions Include: * Operation of a Discounted Custom Oligonucleotide Synthesis Service * Operation and Maintenance of a Shared CFAR/PMM DNA Fragment Analysis Facility Operation and Majntenance of CFAR-dedicated HIV- and SIV-specific Primer Libraries * Operation and Maintenance of a CFAR-dedicated DNA Plasmid Repository * Operation and Maintenance of a CFAR-dedicated Surface Plasmon Resonance Facility * Operation and Maintenance of a CFAR-dedicated Real-Time [TAQMAN] PCR Analysis Service * Operation and Maintenance of a CFAR-dedicated Discounted Reagent Program * Maintenance of a CFAR-dedicated Molecular Biology and Bioinformatics Technical Support Resource * Maintenance of the UMASS CFAR-dedicated WebPages on the Official UMASSMED Website Core E operations, services, facilities, and other activities are structured to ensure that all basic and clinical HIV/AIDS research programs at UMASS derive maximum benefit from CFAR Program resources. During the past period of funding, Core E has proven to be a vital and productive component of the UMASS CFAR and helped raise the visibility of the CFAR Program on the UMASS Medical campus. Moreover, Core E has established itself as a valuable scientific and technical resource within the UMASS research community. During the next period of funding, Core E will continue to demonstrate its steadfast commitment to supporting new and existing HIV/AIDS research programs, HIV/AIDS translational research efforts, CFAR Developmental Projects, technical training and assistance, educational initiatives, scientific mentoring, and HIV/AIDS-related outreach activities.